Lewa
Lewa was the lighthearted and witty Toa Mata of Air, part of the team tasked with awakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After being exposed to Energized Protodermis, he was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Air. Biography Toa Mata Early Life Lewa and the rest of his team were created on Artakha. They were then sent to Daxia, where they were awoken and introduced to each other by Helryx's voice, who, also explained the reason behind their creation; the purpose being guardians for the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Following this, the Toa Mata were trained in combat by Hydraxon. One of the first exercises involved escaping from Spinax; another involved Hydraxon taking their Kanohi and hiding them across the island. Lewa could not collect his own Kanohi Miru out of a lake filled with aggressive fish, and eventually realized that it was intended to be an exercise in teamwork, and teamed with Gali to acquire their masks. Finishing their long training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui where it was being colonized by the Av-Matoran living there. The six Toa protected the Matoran from Rahi, which were being affected by strange energy spikes and Avohkah, sentient lightning bolt Rahi, which were difficult to subdue. After defeating the Avohkah, Tahu and Kopaka led the others to the Codrex, the only untouched building located in the stalactites. There, Lewa inspected the Keystones that stopped the energy field surrounding the Codrex, and pulled one of them off. Unaware of the energy field, Lewa approached the Codrex, only to be blasted backwards by the now enabled energy field. Kopaka then took the Keystone from his hand and replaced it back into the niche where the other Keystones resided. The Toa then entered the Codrex, and the hatch sealed them in after they entered. Tahu and Kopaka revealed to the others that they were to reside here as a last resort should Mata Nui ever need any kind of help. In danger of the Energy Storms that now filled Karda Nui, the Av-Matoran having already evacuated, the Toa entered their separate Toa Canisters. Lewa threatened to have a long talk with Tahu before entering his, and they remained dormant, for thousands of years. Their canisters launched into the sky following the Great Cataclysm and were intended to arrive on the Isle of Mata Nui, where they could journey through Kini-Nui, descend to Metru Nui and begin their quest to awaken the Great Spirit. However, a malfunction caused the canisters to instead land in the sea around the island. For one-thousand years the canisters and sleeping Toa resided there until the Av-Matoran Takua collected the Toa Stones of Mata Nui, which together activated a signal, summoning them to the island's shores. Mata Nui Miru.]] Quest for the Masks Lewa met up with the other Toa shortly, and then left to find his Kanohi masks. On the way, he ran into Gali, and rescued her when she fell into the swamp. He learned from Matau the location of his first mask, the Kanohi Kakama. On the way to the mask, he was attacked by a Nui-Jaga, but he buried it under trees and entered the cave. After some difficulty, he was able to recover the Kanohi and sped out of an underwater cave using the newfound powers the Kanohi granted him. Shortly afterward, he was swinging on vines high up in the canopy when he was attacked by a Nui-Rama. It knocked his mask off, and he plummeted down, towards the waiting jaws of a Muaka. However, he was saved by Onua, who had created a hole in the ground beneath the Rahi. Sometime thereafter Lewa discovered his Kanohi Akaku and spent the day birdwatching and simply enjoying the majesty of the island. He was later captured by Rahi under Teridax's control, and his mask was replaced with an infected Miru. He was forced to oversee the Le-Matoran, who had been enslaved and made to work in the Nui-Rama Hive. Onua discovered the hive, and fought with Lewa, removing the mask. Lewa used a Komau he had found earlier to control a Nui-Kopen and led the captives out of the hive. Lewa met up with the other Toa again when Onua called them together for a meeting. However, Teridax had been watching this, and caused the Mangai Volcano to erupt. Lewa used his Kakama to help Onua dig a trench that stopped the lava. Lewa then collected Pohatu's Kaukau from a crevice, and soon collected the rest of his masks. Shortly afterward, he received his Golden Kanohi, and descended with the other Toa beneath the Kini-Nui. Inside the tunnels, they encountered monstrous crabs Lewa recognized as the Manas. After unsuccessful attempts to defeat them, Lewa merged with Gali and Kopaka into the Toa Kaita Wairuha, and, along with the other Toa Kaita, Akamai, defeated the Manas that guarded the Mangaia, but they soon had to separate into the six Toa once more. They next fought against the Shadow Toa, and managed to defeat them by accepting the shadows were a part of themselves. They then confronted the Teridax himself, who appeared before them as an infected Matoran. However, he quickly turned into a swirling mass of tendrils, and he nearly defeated the Toa. They blasted him with their Elemental Powers, and the mass of parts and tendrils crashed to the ground. The Toa subsequently returned triumphantly to the surface. Bohrok Invasion .]] Shortly after leaving the Kini-Nui, the Toa felt a strange shaking throughout the island. A Ta-Matoran arrived in a state of shock, muttering the word Bohrok. The Toa headed for Ta-Koro, and found the Pahrak and Kohrak attacking the village. Lewa charged into battle first, but was trapped in Ice by the Kohrak. Tahu saved him, and melted the ice. The battle was soon ended when Lewa and Gali combined their powers to create a thunderstorm that drove the Bohrok off. Vakama explained to them what Bohrok were, and that they needed to collect the eight breeds of Krana. Lewa headed to Le-Koro to make sure his village was all right. When he arrived, he discovered that Bohrok had attacked Le-Koro, and the entire population was controlled by the parasitic Krana. Lewa's mask was taken away, and replaced by a Krana. He began helping the Bohrok to cleanse the island, but eventually encountered Onua, who had been searching for him after recovering his Miru from a group of Lehvak Va. The Krana-controlled Lewa attacked Onua, and nearly defeated him. However, Onua knew that the Krana was not in control of Lewa's will, and convinced him to remove the Krana. Shortly afterward, Le-Koro was liberated by Matoran in Boxor vehicles. After collecting all the Krana, the Toa descended into a Bohrok Nest found by Kopaka. However, during the descent, all the Toa showed signs of not trusting Lewa, and the Toa of Air himself had some fears of the Krana still controlling him. The Toa became separated from Tahu when a wall moved in front of them. They soon found themselves trapped in the tunnel when molten lava came rushing towards them from the other side of the tunnel. As Kopaka held off the lava with ice, Onua and Pohatu tried to break through the wall, but found it impossible. Lewa realized the wall was nothing more then an illusion, and they were able to escape. After meeting up with Tahu, they found slots where the Krana they collected fit. Six passageways opened, and inside the Toa found six Exo-Toa. Immediately after, the Toa confronted the Bahrag, queens of the swarms and used the Exo-Toa's Electro-Rockets to fight them. However, Lewa was soon frozen by the Bahrag's ice powers. Tahu realized the Exo-Toa hindered their Elemental Abilities, and they shed the suits of armor. The Toa combined their elemental powers, trapping the Bahrag in Protodermis. During a resulting quake, the Toa fell through the ground, and were immersed in Energized Protodermis, transforming them into the Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kal Strike Falling stone rained down upon the Nuva, but Tahu used his Hau Nuva to protect them. Lewa shared the power of his Miru Nuva to help the Toa fly higher up. They met a Tahnok swarm, and after defeating them Lewa once more shared his power to fly them to the surface. Tahu named them Toa Nuva, and they agreed to reprogram the Bohrok to help the Matoran repair the Koro damaged in their attack. After their transformation, the Toa Nuva decided to go their separate ways after an exhibition battle. Lewa was showing off his new abilities by flying above the village, when suddenly, he could no longer use his Elemental Powers, and plummeted towards the ground. He was saved by Kongu on his Gukko bird, Ka. He soon discovered that his Nuva Symbol had been stolen and chased after the thief, only to be defeated and later found by Tahu, Jaller and Takua. He found out that the other Toa Nuva's symbol had also been stolen by creatures known as Bohrok-Kal, who wished to use the elemental energies in the Nuva Symbols to free the Bahrag. They tried to get their Symbols back, but the Kal quickly defeated them, Lewa immobilized by Gahlok-Kal. They parted ways again to search for the Kanohi Nuva, in order to gain an advantage over their enemies. During his quest, Lewa was alerted to a fire that had started in the jungle, which Tahu Nuva was trying to control despite his lack of power. After some discussion, the two Toa teamed up and went looking for the Kanohi Nuva located in the forest. On their way they discovered a large number of swamp trees that had been uprooted and stacked into a wall. Upon further investigation they learned that the trees were much heavier than they should be, to which the deduced that it must have been the work of Nuhvok-Kal. They decided to create a trap for the Bohrok-Kal, where Tahu had to lead it into an ambush, during which Tahu actually took up vine-swinging in order to escape the beast, though he landed poorly, and threatened Lewa not to tell anybody. The Le-Matoran engaged in the ambush by attacking the Bohrok from all directions, though they were not able to capture its' Krana-Kal. However, Lewa did discover a Kanohi Nuva. Soon after, Lewa was teleported into a cave by Teridax and faced, along with the other Toa Nuva and Turaga Metru Vakama, the Rahi Nui. Lewa tried to cut off its' air by running around it using the Kakama Nuva, but failed. The Toa then used the powers of the Kakama Nuva and the Pakari Nuva to defeat the beast, and with Vakama's help trapped it. Shortly afterward, Lewa was tracking Kohrak-Kal through the jungle, and attempted to steal its' Krana-Kal. However, the Kohrak-Kal created a powerful sonic wave, which Lewa tried to jump over. The wave moved and engulfed him, which left him in shock. After he recovered, he merged with Gali and Kopaka to create Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha, and attacked Kohrak-Kal, Lehvak-Kal, and Gahlok-Kal. However, the three Bohrok-Kal merged into their own Kaita, and defeated Wairuha. Shortly afterward, the Bohrok-Kal found where the Bahrag were, and the Toa Nuva rushed to stop them. The Bohrok-Kal were close to placing the Symbols on the Nuva Cube, when Tahu used the Vahi, which he had received from Vakama after his transformation, in a last attempt to stop them. It failed, but bought the Toa Nuva enough time to find a way to stop the Kal. Deciding to go with Gali's hunch, they tapped the power of their Nuva Symbols, which caused the Bohrok-Kal to loose control of their powers and destroy themselves. The Toa Nuva returned their stolen symbols to their villages. Search for the Seventh Toa Shortly afterward, the Avohkii, Mask of Light, was found by Takua, and he and Jaller set off to find the Seventh Toa. Lewa encountered them as they passed through Le-Wahi, and were attacked by an Ash Bear, Graalok. Lewa managed to subdue the Rahi, though he let it go, and helped them get to Ko-Wahi by guiding the Gukko bird the two Matoran rode. He was forced to leave after he learned that Ta-Koro had been destroyed by Rahkshi. After meeting with Tahu and Gali on the outskirts of Ta-Koro, he journeyed to Po-Wahi to meet with the other Toa and faced the first three Rahkshi. He saved Gali from Guurahk but was then buried by rock. However, they survived due to Tahu's Hau Nuva. He then went with Gali and Tahu to rescue Kopaka, who had been pinned by the six Rahkshi. He cut off Kurahk's power on Gali and Tahu, and then saved the Toa of Water and Kopaka from falling rocks. When the Rahkshi attacked Onu-Koro, he joined in the fight, helping Takua escape from the Rahkshi. He also assisted in healing Tahu, who had been poisoned by Lerahk during the battle of Ta-Koro, and his condition worsened by Kurahk. He later journeyed with Tahu and Kopaka to Le-Wahi, where the three were ambushed by the Rahkshi Kaita. He was severely weakened by the Rahkshi Kaita Vo, but was saved by Kopaka. The Toa eventually defeated the two beings. He fought with the Rahkshi one last time at Kini-Nui, and, with the help of Tahu, trapped Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk in glass. The other Rahkshi were destroyed by the Toa Nuva and Takanuva. Lewa would help in the construction of the Ussanui, and would later witness Takanuva defeat Teridax and rediscover Metru Nui. After hearing the tales of the Turaga, and returning safely to the Island City of Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva had to face six Doom Vipers and defeated them using the Mask of Speed. After that, Lewa helped in the reconstruction of Metru Nui. Later however, he and the other Toa discovered grave news from Turaga Ronai Dume: Mata Nui was not just sleeping, he was dying. The Toa immediately boarded Canisters and traveled to Voya Nui, where the Kanohi Ignika, the only cure for Mata Nui, was located. Voya Nui Soon after arriving on the island, Lewa and the others fought the Piraka. During an encounter with Reidak, Reidak snapped one of his Air Katana in half. Lewa then temporarily defeated the Piraka, but was then felled by Hakann, while tending the other defeated Toa. Zaktan, the Piraka's leader, ordered the five other Piraka to throw Lewa and the other Toa into Mount Valmai, but a volcano eruption postponed the Piraka's plans. The Piraka left the Toa by the volcano because they believed that the Toa Nuva would be killed by the lava anyway, but the Nuva managed to escape at the last moment. Just when they thought they were safe, they met the Voya Nui Resistance Team, who began to attack them. The Resistance did not believe they were real Toa, but that they were more Piraka. Balta, who had just learned the truth from Axonn, told the others that they actually were Toa. The twelve soon allied and formulated a plan to sneak into the Piraka Stronghold. Lewa tricked Reidak into opening the door for them. The Toa managed to retrieve their Kanohi and Toa Tools, but they were knocked out by Brutaka. They were imprisoned in a chamber and continuously drained of their elemental powers. They were rescued by the Matoran Resistance, and then met up with the new Toa Inika, Axonn, the Voya Nui Resistance Team, and Botar. After the Toa Inika went down through [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]] leading to Mahri Nui to retrieve the Ignika, Lewa left together with the other Toa Nuva to prepare the Matoran Universe for Mata Nui's impending awakening. Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening Lewa traveled with the other Toa Nuva to Metru Nui, where they found the Preparation Scroll. Their first task on the scroll was to awaken the Bahrag and start the cleansing of Mata Nui. The next task was to retrieve the Staff of Artakha, which they discovered had been stolen by the Dark Hunters. Lewa was ambushed by [[Airwatcher|"Airwatcher"]] on Odina, but the other Toa defeated him. He later took out the guards by creating a vacuum. Lewa and the other Toa Nuva then encountered [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] who asked them to kill Roodaka if he helped him find the staff. Tahu said yes, but later revealed that he had other plans. Lewa was sent back to Metru Nui to get the Rahaga, and Tahu forced Roodaka to change the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. When the Staff of Artakha was taken by the Makuta Icarax, Lewa went with the others to reclaim it. After being defeated by Icarax in Karzahni, and recovering Lhikan's old Hau, the Toa Nuva split up to cover more tasks. Lewa disappeared, venturing to Mata Nui to dig up a sundial and place it in the Archives, as instructed by a mysterious voice. He was then reunited with the Toa Nuva in Daxia to witness the power of the Staff of Artakha. Lewa then went to the Isle of Artakha by request of the realm's ruler, and received Adaptive Armor. He and the other Toa were then teleported to Karda Nui. Karda Nui Upon arriving in Karda Nui, Lewa and his teammates found themselves in the midst of a battle between the Makuta and Av-Matoran. Lewa attempted to capture a Shadow Leech, but Tanma slammed into him and stopped him. In doing so, the two connected and Lewa acquired Tanma's memories of Karda Nui in the process. Disconnecting, they continued the fight, eventually forcing the Makuta into retreating. Tanma and the other Av-Matoran then had the Toa return to their shelter so as to explain the situation. After being told of the Makuta in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva split into two teams. Lewa and Pohatu, led by Kopaka, stayed in the skies and defend the Matoran, while Tahu took Gali and Onua into the swamp below to search for the Ignika. Later, Lewa fought against Makuta Antroz and summoned a cyclone to deal with him. However, Lewa was then cornered by the Makuta, but managed to escape with Tanma. Antroz chased him down, taunting him about his captured friends. Lewa dispelled the Makuta's attack with a blast of wind, and escaped the Makuta. Eluding Vamprah and Chirox as well, Lewa assaulted Antroz's lair, taking the Makuta by surprise, and freeing his allies. The other two Makuta soon returned, forcing the Toa and their Matoran counterparts to retreat. Kopaka later captured Kirop in the hopes that he would lead them to the Makuta's base, after Lewa shot the Matoran down. After the Shadow Matoran awoke, the Toa Nuva faked a discussion about a plan to attack the Shadow Leech Hive, and Kirop escaped, with the Toa secretly following him. Once they arrived at the hive, Kopaka and Solek challenged Mutran while Lewa, Pohatu, and their new ally, the Toa Ignika, searched for the shadow leeches. Mutran created an illusion by making them see the hive as long tunnels and making Toa Ignika looking like a monster. They attacked, not knowing that it was really Toa Ignika. The ''"Toa" of Life used his powers to accelerate their ages but was stopped by Pohatu. Lewa and his fellow Toa were knocked out and later chained. Mutran held up a shadow leech and threatened to drain Lewa of his inner Light, but Pohatu used his powers to knock Mutran and Antroz off of their feet. Pohatu rescued the Matoran and they all escaped the hive. Once they were outside, Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu combined their powers to knock down the hive, but the stone that made up the hive proved to be organic and able to heal its' damage. Toa Ignika then used its' powers to snap the organic column that held the hive, collapsing it. Later, the Makuta attacked the last Matoran settlement, but Lewa and his fellow Toa were already gone, retrieving the third keystone. After a fierce battle, the Makuta retreated to the swamp below. Lewa and the rest of the Toa followed them, worried about the other Toa Nuva. When they arrived, they saw the other Toa Nuva locked in a battle, outnumbered by Makuta and Shadow Matoran. They reunited with the other Toa, and prepared for a final battle. They were pinned down by the Makuta, but were saved by the arrival of Takanuva, who drove the Makuta off. Tahu took advantage of their absence, and had the Toa read the Keystones. By placing the Keystones at the correct location, a portal opened on the Codrex and the Toa proceeded inside. Within the Codrex, the Toa discovered the platform where their Toa Canisters were once located, and a bewildered Lewa stated vaguely remembering a feeling of anger upon entering the room. Onua soon found a switch that made the platform lower down. When it reached the bottom, Lewa and the others rediscovered the Axalara T9, the Jetrax T6, and the Rockoh T3. Lewa boarded the Axalara T9, while Pohatu boarded the Rockoh T3, their armor adapting to the vehicles in the process. Before Kopaka could board the Jetrax T6, Antroz hijacked the vehicle. The Toa pursued the Makuta on their vehicles, and when Antroz blasted Pohatu's craft, Lewa engaged him in aerial combat. Kopaka intervened, freeing the captured Jetrax from Antroz. Lewa then continued combat against the other Makuta, whilst Tahu, Gali, and Onua stayed in the Codrex to reawaken Mata Nui using the Ignika. Their destiny complete, Mata Nui awoke; as a result, the Energy Storms which plagued Karda Nui whenever the Great Spirit was awake began once more. The Toa Nuva made a narrow escape on the three vehicles, and the Makuta were killed in the storm. As they exited Karda Nui, Lewa noted a shudder with the earth, and asked Tahu, who dismissed it as a sign of Mata Nui's Reawakening. Freed from Karda Nui, the Toa made their way back to Metru Nui, defeating the remaining Brotherhood forces. Afterwards, the Toa Nuva joined in the celebrations of Mata Nui's reawakening. However, as the festivities took place, Teridax interrupted and announced to the entire Matoran Universe that he had taken over Mata Nui's body, and thus the Matoran Universe located inside the body, casting the universe into darkness once more. Teridax's Reign Teridax soon sent Rahkshi into the city to terrorize the Matoran. The Toa, Turaga, and Matoran of Metru Nui hid in the Archives to avoid them. When the Turaga discovered Krahka, she revealed to them tunnels that they could use to escape Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva took these and traveled out into the Matoran Universe to align themselves with other Toa and launch scattered rebellions to try and overwhelm Teridax's mind. After stealing a boat, they arrived on Stelt and met with Trinuma, who informed them that Daxia had been destroyed but that not all Order of Mata Nui members had been taken with it. Lewa was sent to the Artakha's island once more, to try and convince him to join the fight against Teridax. Upon arriving at the island, which was under attack by Rahkshi, Artakha mentally contacted Lewa and told him that it was too late for help. After suggesting someone who might be able to aid the Toa, Artakha sent Lewa to Tren Krom's island. Tren Krom offered his assistance in return for the Toa helping free him. Despite being warned that it would cost him, Lewa agreed to help, and had his mind placed in the body of Tren Krom. Tren Krom, now in Lewa's body, assured the Toa that he still intended to keep their agreement and help overthrow Teridax, and left the cave. Lewa was eventually returned to his body when Artakha switched Tren Krom and Lewa's minds, and awoke in the Core Processor. Teridax began transporting everyone out of the room, except for Lewa. Lewa realized he was not being teleported, and grabbed onto Brutaka as they faded from sight, teleporting himself with them. They were cast out into space as Teridax journeyed on to Bara Magna. Lewa created an air bubble around the heads of his companions, saving them from immediate death. They were rescued by Vezon, who pulled them from space into a chamber, where a Great Being was imprisoned, and informed them that they were on Bota Magna. While they were in the fortress, Mata Nui dueled Teridax and reformed the planet of Spherus Magna, also granting the Matoran Universe inhabitants the ability to speak and understand the Agori language. However, the Great Being's fortress was fortified in various ways that prevented the company from feeling the impact shock, and also blocked the transmission that would have allowed them to speak Agori. Spherus Magna Lewa left the fortress while the others of the group debated on whether or not to free the captive Great Being, emerging onto the Great Jungle. He witnessed a massive bio-mechanical lizard kill a smaller reptile, and, spotting a few small villagers nearby, decided to warn them of the threat. He was unable to speak to or understand the language of the beings, but managed to understand that they were asking him where he came from. After pointing to the fortress he had emerged from, they were angered, and pointed their spears towards his throat. He was then dragged off by the Agori. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Lewa, along with the rest of the Toa Mata, were prematurely awakened by Toa Mangai Tuyet. She managed to led the team down the path to evil and corruption by leading them to believe that the only way to keep Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe safe was to eradicate the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Later, Lewa took part in the battle at the Coliseum against Pohatu's resistance group. He was confronted by the Makuta Krika, who used his Vacuum powers to absorb all of Lewa's air attacks. He was later killed by one of Makuta Teridax's Chain Lightning attacks. Abilities & Traits Much like his element, Lewa is wild and carefree. He has a strong devotion to helping his friends and his village, but this kindness extends even to people he does not know well. He has a distinct hatred of water. Lewa was initially very overconfident, but his numerous adventures have matured him. When the Toa Mata first arrived on the island, he was one of the Toa that wanted to go solo on his mission, but he was taught a lesson in teamwork when he was captured by the Nui-Rama and made the first infected Toa of the island. While under the influence of Makuta he became aggressively mad until Onua broke into the Rama hive and defeated him, knocking off the infected mask. The Toa Nuva of Air is also very in touch with the forest and the nature in it. He has a fondness for Rahi, and once set Graalok the Ash Bear free instead of letting Jaller kill it. He is much better at combat in the air than on the ground. In the air he can move freely and precisely, while he becomes clumsier and less agile on the ground. Ever since his experience with the Krana being attached to his face, Lewa has been able to telepathically communicate with the Bohrok and their affiliates. He was also given subconscious knowledge about the Bohrok and their mission. This led some of his teammates to initially distrust him, but he has since earned back their trust. As a Toa of Air, Lewa has the ability to create, control, and absorb air. He can also suck the air out of an area to create a vacuum. Upon his transformation into a Toa Nuva, his powers were greatly enhanced. Mask & Tools As a Toa Mata, Lewa wielded an axe and wore a Kanohi Miru, Great Mask of Levitation. This let him slow his falling speeds or hover in midair. However, in preparation for his first entry into the Mangaia he collected five other great masks: Akaku, Hau, Kakama, Kaukau, and Pakari. When all these masks were collected and placed on a Lewa statue at the Kini-Nui, the statue gave forth a Golden Kanohi. After he became a Toa Nuva, Lewa's Axe was transformed into a pair of Air Katana, swords which he could use in combination with his Levitation power to catch updrafts and propel himself in flight. His mask became a Miru Nuva, Kanohi Nuva of Levitation, which let him share the powers of the Miru with others. To replace the five mask powers lost in the transformation of his Golden Kanohi, he gathered the five corresponding Kanohi Nuva, which remain on his Suva. One of his Air Katana was broken by Reidak in a later adventure, though the Po-Matoran Velika offered to forge a new Katana in its' place. In his Adaptive Armor, Lewa Nuva wields an Air Sabre in place of his Air Katana. He was also given an adaptive weapon, which became a Midak Skyblaster for his conflict with the Makuta Phantoka. In the skies of Karda Nui the armor adapted to include powerful rockets for more controlled flight, but the chamber's ceiling cut off Lewa's access to his five secondary Kanohi Nuva. The rockets, the adaptive weapon, and Lewa's Air Sabre were all stowed away by the Adaptive Armor when Lewa adapted to operate the Axalara T9. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Lewa was voiced by Dale Wilson in BIONICLE: Mask of Light. *A sort of running joke in the BIONICLE mythos is Lewa's tendency of getting into trouble, with things like Infected Kanohi and Krana, and he is often rescued by Onua. *Lewa was Leigh Gallagher's favorite BIONICLE character to draw. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Legend of Lewa'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Lewa's Island Paradise'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Comic'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In Flashbacks) *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (In Flashbacks) *''Dark Mirror'' (In a Alternate Universe) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Infected Lewa Animation'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs'' *''Forest Flyer'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2008 Vehicle Promo Animation'' See Also *Gallery:Lewa Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Toa Category:Nuva Category:Miru Wearers Category:Miru Nuva Wearers Category:Kered